<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we'll be counting stars by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226679">we'll be counting stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knight Squad (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, arc is going thru it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria had the prettiest night skyline Arc mused as he sat on the steps of the courtyard, looking out past the gate. The sky was a dark indigo blue and he could see the stars from his spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we'll be counting stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astoria had the prettiest night skyline Arc mused as he sat on the steps of the courtyard, looking out past the gate. The sky was a dark indigo blue and he could see the stars from his spot. <br/><br/>The stars in Seagate didn't shine like this. He sat back, letting his back hit the stairs as he looked up. He sat there in the gentle silence before he heard footsteps coming from behind him. <br/><br/>He stood up, turning around to see Ciara standing on the arch of the stairs that lead to her bedroom, one hand lazily rubbing her eye, the other balled up in her pajama pants. <br/><br/>"Arc?" She called out and he looked at her. He nodded his head and she walked over to him, before standing beside him. "What are you doing awake?" She asked and he hummed softly. <br/><br/>"Couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to sleep for a few days now." Ciara looked at him. She opened her arms and he let her wrap them around his waist. They stood there for a moment, just staring at the sky. <br/><br/>"Let's go to my room. You can sleep there." Arc nodded, letting Ciara drag him up the stairs and through the hallway towards her room. They enter her room quietly and he sits down on the bed before slipping his boots off and placing them beside her bed. <br/><br/>Ciara climbed in next to him, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "You good now?" She asked and Arc nodded. <br/><br/>"Don't wanna fall asleep without you." Ciara's cheeks turned red and before she could respond properly, Arc had already drifted off. She shook her head with a smile before resting her head on her pillow, Arc's fingers intertwined with hers. "I don't want to fall asleep without you either." She mumbled under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>